


John Wick Character’s Relationship Studies

by cold_liewaste, XVI_Pica



Series: 杀神和他老师的故事 [2]
Category: John Wick（Movies）
Genre: M/M, 其实没有糖, 官糖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_liewaste/pseuds/cold_liewaste, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: 口嗨和嗑糖。两个人的冷坑记录。自嗨请勿当真。
Relationships: Marcus/John Wick
Series: 杀神和他老师的故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030749
Kudos: 6





	John Wick Character’s Relationship Studies

John Wick Character’s Relationship Studies  


**Author's Note:**

> 写了一下午好累。


End file.
